A Heartfelt Reunion
by Woody K
Summary: Aqua returns to (male) Byleth after a long trip, they celebrate their reunion with a little intercourse. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Aqua came home from an especially long trip and she and Byleth celebrated seeing each other after so long by making love to each other in bed after so long apart. Byleth hugged her upon her return and said, "Welcome home, Aqua. How was the trip?"

"Fantastic, but not as fantastic as seeing you again."

She led Byleth up to her bedroom, now feeling decidedly warm as she kicked off her shoes and unceremoniously took off all of her clothes. It felt much better to bare her smooth legs and her whole body. Once Byleth was completely naked too, he hugged her from behind and grabbed her arse before running his other hand up over her chest, his cock pressed against her buttocks and his head on her shoulders. Slowly, Byleth's hand trailed down Aqua's naked body and started rubbing her exposed vagina while kneading her arse.

Turning around they kissed passionately, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths in rapid succession as Aqua felt Byleth lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held on to his upper body as he carried her while they kissed before Aqua let go and fell back onto the bed.

Byleth had his manhood standing to attention. Aqua rolled over and moved forward on the bed to admire the shaven manhood in front of her. She cupped his balls as her mouth worked its way down the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva down Byleth's aching member. Aqua teased him as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth and toyed with it with her tongue through the smooth skin before moving back to the tip of his cock, delivering an exquisite sensation as Aqua's tongue passed along sensitive edge of the tip.

With the tingling sensation growing at the base of his spine, Byleth knew it was Aqua's turn. He gently pulled back before kneeling down to kiss her again before getting onto the bed behind her. Aqua cooed as her bare breasts were subject to being fondled and her nipples hardened, becoming erect and even more tender. Now Byleth cupped them firmly from behind, his own erection pressing into Aqua's back as she tilted her head up and they kissed again.

As they repositioned on the bed, Aqua was lying on her back again and Byleth had worked his way down until he was kissing her navel. The small damp spot on Aqua's vagina told Byleth all that he needed to know. With Byleth's hands taking a gentle grip on Aqua's hips, Aqua lifted her hips until her ass no longer touched the bed. The fact that her bum was bare pleased him as he enjoyed the smooth sensation of her buttocks and legs as he turned his attention to Aqua's recently waxed and completely hairless pussy.

He crawled between Aqua's legs as they lay invitingly splayed open on the bed, gently kissing her thighs as he went. As he reached the skin by her pussy, Byleth decided to prolong the anticipation a little longer and worked his way around her pussy onto her other inner thigh, down to her ankle and back up her leg until he reached her breast. He raised himself up onto his arms and they kissed deeply, his cock banging against her thigh as Aqua lifted her bum, trying to bring her pussy into contact with his body. Byleth moved away from her mouth before slowly kissing his way down her body, to her breasts and to her navel before his tongue arrived at Aqua's soaking and silky smooth pussy.

As he tasted Aqua, Byleth also moved his tongue out of her vagina and onto her now exposed rosy-pink clit. The bud was poking out as Byleth lavished it with tongue strokes, alternating between gentle and firm, rapid and slow movements over the surface and then breaking from this to suck Aqua's clitoris, increasing the sensation on that delicate spot. At the same time, one arm snaked its way up Aqua's body while his other hand gently teased the entrances to her vagina and bottom.

His tongue continued its unrelenting and unyielding assault on Aqua's clit as Byleth could feel the heat emanating from her pussy. Mere moments later, her hips started to buck under the constant ministrations from his tongue and Aqua moaned in ecstasy as he tongue fucked her to a powerful orgasm.

Aqua tasted her own love juice as Byleth moved himself behind her as they spooned while her orgasm subsided and her trembling stopped. She could feel his erect cock pressed against her arse. Wanting to feel him inside her, she raised her leg and threw it behind them both as they continued to spoon and without hesitation, Aqua could feel the tip of Byleth's cock as it moved from her bottom to her pussy. They moaned in unison as the rest of his shaft entered her.

Byleth pulled back a little before pushing his cock back inside Aqua as she moaned again while it filled her hot, soaking pussy. They slowly did this again and again until his shaft was buried in her up to the hilt. Aqua started to push back with her bum, trying to get her husband deeper and deeper inside her as the couple settled down into a rhythmic fucking. Precum was already oozing from the tip of Byleth's penis as he felt the flush of blood to his head and genitals of his pending orgasm. Not wanting to end things just yet, he withdrew and rolled them both over until Aqua was on all fours with her ass in the air. He reengaged and granted Aqua's wish as his shaft thrust deeper and deeper into her expectant pussy.

Before too long, he could hold back no more. Moaning out load, he could feel his cock pulse and quiver as he shot a stream of hot cum deep inside Aqua, followed by another and another and another.

The couple collapsed next to each other on the bed as the last drops of cum splashed against Aqua's cervix while she enjoyed her second orgasm of the night. Reaching behind, Aqua grabbed hold of the base of his shaft, keeping it inside her before flexing her own muscles to milk the very last drops of cum from his member. They rolled over to caress each other with Aqua lying spread eagle on the bed, her pussy still quivering inside sending echoes of her orgasm up her spine. She lifted her bottom again as Byleth rolled onto his side to kiss her again. Byleth said, "Good to have you back, Aqua."

"Thanks. If we have a baby, what should we name it?"

"We'll think of something."

Aqua discovered she was pregnant with Byleth's child months later.


End file.
